hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13
''**Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark** I watch breathlessly as Valerian sleeps, passed out from the wound on her arm. Just then a knife whizzes by her, it sticks in the branch above. Startled she unbuckles herself and stands up staying close to the trees' trunk. Another knife comes by her way followed by 4 arrows. The Career pack of 3 stand at the base of the tree. I watch as she grabs the smallest knife and flings it down toward the tributes. Before I know and before they know it the Career boy from 2 get stabbed in the eyes with it, he falls the ground and a cannon goes off. We all cheer but the Tribute girl from 2 gets out her bow and fires it at Valerian, she misses. Valerian climbs higher into the tree, she grabs the thick branch and swings around it like a gymnist. While swinging she catches a hunting knife between her teeth. She grins grabs the smaller knife from the branch and flings it down, it stabs the Female tribute from 2 in the throat, she falls and another cannon blast. The tribute girl from 1 swares and runs with the bow and arrow. We all watch as Valerian fashions a make shift bow with a strong branch and some rope, she takes 3 arrows and ties them into her belt. She grabs the knives and slinks down the tree. Once on the bottom she hears 2 more cannon blasts, meaning there are only 6 more tributes (including her) and its only day 3. She gets moving and makes it back to the Cornucopia where she is screams as an arrow cuts her leg. She falls but manages to get the knife she flings the small one, it hits something, and Valerian runs finally collapsing in a cave. She screams and she checks the wound, she eats the last of the dried fruit and passes out. Just hen we hear a knock at the door. Caree followed by Caitlyn get the door, its Veneka she's holding Lily and we can tell she's been crying. We let her in and Prim sits down and they talk meanwhile the broadcast goes to other tributes, 2 more blasts. That means only 4 more tributes. Please I whisper, Please Valerian, come home, you can do it. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy** I awake to a beeping sound. I get up, stumbling I go outside the cave and find a silver parachute. I grab it sit down and open it up. Inside there is a jar of aniseptic ointment. I smile as I read the letter from my dad, 'Loved the gymnist tree stunt, keep it up you are going great. I love you' signed Dad. I go back in the cave and apply some of the cream, my leg and arm feel so much better. I feel it getting hotter and with little time to react I see a fireball whizz by me. The cave walls shake, I grab my backpack and run. I clutch my hand to the wound on my leg, I make it away from the flames and I get smacked in the face by branch. As I black out I see a small figure. I pass out. I awake what feels like an eternity later, I look around and I see the boy from my district making something. He looks at me and smiles, he tells me that I've been out for 3 days. That means its been no more than a week since I got here, I sigh and sit down. We talk for a while and then I hear something, footsteps, I nod to him and we slink around the tree. There we see the tribute boy from 7, the girl from 1 comes and slits his throat, the boy and I scurry up the tree, I jump and make it barely to the tree on the right. She hears us, she grabs her bow points up and fires it hits a bird and we do not move. She curses and moves on, we get down and we hear the cannon fire, down to 3. The boy smiles and tells me he doesn't want it to come down to us. I nod hug him and ask him his name, he tells me that it is Ever. I smile and we go our seperate way, as I walk away I hear the cannon fire. I see Evers' body laying on the ground with a stab wound to his throat. I began to cry, I close his eyes and run leaving behind a valerian flower I kept with me from the cave. I run until I hit the Cornicopia. I watch as 1 girl comes at me with the knife. She misses me so I sease the opportunity to fling an arrow from my forest bow, it hits her in the arm, she pulls it out without looking and comes at me again. I duck and before I know it she is on top of me ready to stab me. I do the only thing I can, I bite her finger, just like my dad to that guy in his games. The girl screams, I knock her to the ground and before I can stab her the cannon fires. I stand up with tears in my eyes as I see the hoverplane. I am taken aboard and my wounds are treated. I see Soko waiting for me, I began crying but she says its better for me to cry now instead of when she and Arc do my makeup. I laugh and cry, I stop a little before they do my makeup. She puts me in a teal blue short dress, with see through jeweled, vines as sleeves, I am wearing matching high heels. I go to my interview and the last questions asked my Caesar is do I have a love that I'm going back to. I give him the gesture to come closer and I whisper 'not a chance' in his ear. He draws back smiles and gives me ''that look, he smiles the crowd cheers and he holds my hand and says "Everyone, Valerian Abernathy your victor of the 76th Hunger Games!" I smile and walk off stage. Where I get changed and head home. I see my dad first he swings me around and gives me a kiss. I cry a little and don't let go, I say goodbye to the stylists and go. The train ride is short and the first person I see is Finnick, I hug him give a kiss and rush with him to my mom and little sister. I hug them and kiss them too, then I see my cousins and aunts and uncles, all of them minus Talise. I know she lost her boyfriend Blake to the girl from District 1. I let myself cry then we go home. After all the people leave, I give my parents and Lily a kiss and I go upstairs where I settle down next to Finnick. Read More: Episode 14